


so why don't we just fall

by theshipshipper



Series: Fall [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Songfic of sorts, and it's about a long distance relationship, this is going to have three parts, this is the intro to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: He bumps his shoulder against hers softly, their hands grazing each other, and it makes her duck her head on a smile.She hasn't felt like this in... ever; like she's floating on a cloud and the fall wouldn't hurt too bad.---Title from: Fall - Ben&Ben





	so why don't we just fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [chelsagacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsagacity/gifts), [SilverVivi_08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverVivi_08/gifts), [Tetrisaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrisaddict/gifts), [imaginarytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarytea/gifts), [dameegocentrique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameegocentrique/gifts), [LadyMD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/gifts).



> Gifting this to all my fellow filipino jonsas. If there's any of you I failed to tag, comment so I can add you in. :D
> 
> On a different note, I won't force anyone to listen to the music that inspired this fic but I will say that it helps set the mood I was going for and that I consider the song as Jon's POV, sort of.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone's interested to give it a listen, [ here's](https://m.soundcloud.com/benandbenmusic/fall) the link.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :D

The night feels magical in a way that Sansa hadn't considered anything to be in a long time; the moon is full and bright unerneath the night sky, constallations littered around it in a way that makes her feel as though she's in a movie.

She's the lead, and next to her is her romantic interest; her _endgame_. Or, at least, she hopes he is.

But, maybe -- she tilted her head to glance at Jon, walking right alongside her with his hands tucked in his pockets as he hummed a soft tune under his breath.

Maybe this is better than any movie, she considers. She could stay in this moment forever and never get tired of it.

There's a soft smile playing on Jon's lips and she thinks maybe he's thinking the same. After a moment, he bumps his shoulder against hers, their hands grazing each other, and it makes her duck her head on a smile.

She hasn't felt like this in... _ever_ ; like she's floating on a cloud and the fall wouldn't be too bad.

"When do you head back to King's Landing?" He breaks the silence, tentative yet purposeful at the same time.

They're almost to her house, their time nearly coming to a close. The realization makes her steps shorter, her pace slower, wishing the moment could last a little longer.

"In three days," she replied, turning to watch as his expression changes.

It's funny, Sansa never paid much attention to the boy next door growing up; she never even realized that she could feel this much for him. She always considered Jon as off limits. He was Robb's friend, then Arya's, and it always seemed like they floated on the same axis, but was never meant to collide.

"That soon, huh," he said, almost to himself, before he caught her gaze. "Any way I can borrow a few hours before you leave?"

She raised an eyebrow; hoping but not quite letting herself. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner. As in, a romantic meal - " he frowned, flushing. "I don't - I mean," he huffed, frowning as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "That's not as smooth as I thought it would be but... " he gives her a shy smile. "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me? On a date."

She bit her lips on a smile, bumping her shoulder against his again, this time slipping her hands into his.

"I'd like that," she admitted, letting the idea dance around her mind for a moment. "Are you sure, though? I'm pretty complicated."

She didn't use to be; she was quite predictable, really. She just wanted one thing: a fairytale come to life. So much had to happen to burn that illusion from her mind and now she's past the point of believing that everything will go right if she wants it hard enough.

"I kinda got that from this summer," he said, squeezing her figers reassuringly. "I like you, Sansa. It's not something I ever expected but it's the truth and I want to see where we can go from here." He stopped walking to face her. "If you want?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, unsure. "I'll be in King's Landing, you'll be at the Wall... so much could go wrong."

"So much could go right, too," he tells her with a shrug. "If we weren't going anywhere, would it be different?"

She considers his question, if things were different she would probably find some other excuse to keep her heart safe. She learned the hard way that life isn't a song, and she has to wonder, would it be worth it to risk her heart when whatever this is with Jon could go just as badly as everything else in her life?

So many horrible experiences have led her to who she is now; afraid and unwilling to risk any shred of her dignity left. It started with Joffrey, with how badly he treated her, but it only went on from there - over and over again, people she'd trusted had ultimately betrayed her and left her far worse than they'd found her.

Jon wouldn't do that, she knows. They were never close as children but she doesn't doubt the kind of man he's become. He'll be good to her, but wouldn't that be so much worse to lose if things go wrong?

"I'm scared," she admits to him now, voice barely above whisper. "This could turn out to be a mistake."

His face softens at her admission, tilting his head as a smile played on his lips. "It doesn't feel like one."

"But it could be."

There's understanding in his eyes, like he can tell exactly what she's thinking, and his hand come up to caress her cheek.

"We can't be scared of what ifs," he tells her. "This could be the best thing to happen to us but we'll never know unless we let ourselves try."

She meets his eyes then, it's only been three weeks since this shift in their relationship but somehow it feels inevitable. Like this was always where they were headed; like everything, from the moment she first saw him up to this point, was meant to lead them right here.

She doesn't say anything, she finds that it's hard to speak when her lips can tell him so much more with a kiss. She takes the first step forward, heart beating wildly out of her chest as her lips met his, and all she can think is:

Nothing else has ever felt so right.


End file.
